Gettingstarted - Instruction Overview
'' Welcome to Gettingstarted '''A Wikia Insight on Supply Chain Acronyms Welcome to the world of measuring and tracking the flow of goods, services and information from source to the consumer. Dealing directly with transportation and warehousing of goods and materials. Welcome to Supply Chain Logistics. Trying to understand this complicated business world can be difficult. This site is designed to focus on the Supply Chain business Acronyms, provide insight and seek your insight. This site will allow you to experience first hand some of those acronyms while drawing a connection to acronyms and terms in a never-ending industry. To better understand this wikia, short instructional information, with images, have been added below to help guide you through this site. I encourage you to read below prior to launching the wikia '''at [http://gettingstarted.wikia.com/wiki/Making_Acronyms_Easy......#Connecting_with_Acronyms '''Gettingstarted]' "Making Acronyms' Easier" '''to become familiar with the site content and layout. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ When entering [http://gettingstarted.wikia.com/wiki/Making_Acronyms_Easy......#Connecting_with_Acronyms '''Gettingstarted]' '''on wikia the snap shot of the '''opening page (below) '''appears and provides an '''introduction overview' around Supply Chain Acronyms. · Don’t miss out on the video “'What is with acronyms'” (top of the page) for some fun! NEW - Video added - check out "Acronym Overload" - (bottom of page) see if you can relate? · Photo -''' the word alone, says it all! · I have added '''other Photos around acronyms for your viewing pleasure. Plus you’ll see default advertising. Option to enlarge images - click on the image to enhance the image size, options and use the "go back one page arrow" to return to the document ______________________________________________________________________________________ There are three main tool bars '''across the '''top of this''' page''' (On the Wiki, Wiki Content & Community). Click on “'Wiki Content'”, click the drop down box and select, “'Recently Changed Pages'” should appear, then select “Supply Chain Logistic Acronyms” (see below).This will take you to a list '''of common supply''' chain acronyms, expanded links and resources. ' '''Please take a few minutes to review this material and resources. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Here is your opportunity to “'Post Comment'” at the bottom of any page (i.e. Making Acronyms Easy, Supply Chain Logistic Acronyms). See example "'Post Comment'" below. Your feedback is important and provides valuable input for continuous improvement. If '''you' have any''' information''' to share, add or enhance '''to the '''wikia '''please feel free to '''edit and add to this area, '''click "Post Comment'" or '''click on the "Start' a Discussion" (both icons Post/Start a Discussion are found at the bottom of all pages). The "Start a Discussion" icon button which will take you to''' drop down box, select, "New on Getting Started Wiki", particularly if you are editing or adding content to the wiki.' Please select anothe'''r' '''drop down selection in this forum area if you are not adding content to the site. Collaboration has also been added through '''blogging', while on the wiki, click "Community" (top tool bar), click on "Recent blog Posts" (lower tool bar). Using the icon "Create a blog Post" you can create a blog or respond to a "Popular blog Post" (bottom right hand corner). PLEASE NOTE – you do not need to login to post a comment, however; your comment will be posted as anonymous. Rather than create a login account, you can simply add a comment as anonymous or if you wish you can add your first/last name initial at the end of comment (i.e. comment, comment – DA) if you're OK with your comment being known. I don’t believe that any of us have duplicate initials. If you feel more comfortable leaving your comment anonymous, please feel free to do so.